


You're Mine LARRY MPREG

by Hazzaa_styles



Category: One Direction
Genre: BDSM, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6456604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaa_styles/pseuds/Hazzaa_styles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is looking for a new Dom, but no one wants him, from his past record, his far too demanding. </p><p>Harrys looking for a new sub, but doesn't seem to find one.</p><p>Until.. </p><p>Read to find out.</p><p>THIS IS MY BOOK FROM WATTPAD SO IF YOU WANT READ IF HERE OR ON WATTPAD @HAZZAA_STYLES ENJOY</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

{EDITED}

(Oh my god HII!! I'm so excited for this book, hope you enjoy reading it as much as I'll enjoy writing it) 

[Louis' P.O.V] 

"No Liam! I'm not going that far just to get you your stupid ice cream!" I yell, and he whines giving me a pleading look. 

"No Liam! You want it? Go get it yourself" I groan, and he gives me a puppy dog face. I sigh and he gives me a pout.

"Please Lou? You never know you might even find a Dom there" he states and I grin. He might be right. 

"Fine" I say and his eyes widened, "oh my god really?!" He squeals, and I laugh nodding. "Yes mate, now, I'm off to get you your're 'very special ice cream' so I'll see you later" 

I say and he gives me a smile before I close the door, leaving the flat. Me and Liam brought a flat together after we finished high school, only because my parents kicked me out when I came out as gay. 

I get into the drivers seat and drive towards the ice cream shop Liam wanted me to go too. The only ice cream he eats, so every time I go there I grab a whole stock that would last him for about 2 weeks.

When I reach the shop, I park right outside it and get out. Locking the door before making my way in. 

The place is like a restaurant but they only sell ice cream, milkshakes and stuff along those lines. 

There's also chair and booths where you can sit and eat and just talk. I walk up to the many fridges and was just about to grab about 5 containers of ice cream when I feel someone standing beside me, their stare burning right through me. 

"Um? May I help you?" I ask looking up and then when I see his face, my breath hitches. 

He looks so beautiful, his tan skin, smooth face, piercing green eyes, long curly hair that falls over his face perfectly. His fit body. His tattoos peeking from the chest.

"Yes, babe, I want you as my submissive" his soft yet deep voice spoke making my breath hitch again. 

I would love to be his sub, as I am, but no one would want me. I'm a sub, I want to be a sub, but I'm demanding. Doesn't make sense? I know but that's just who I am. 

I talk back to my Dom's.

I swear at my Dom's.

I say 'no' to my Dom's.

I sass my Dom's.

I demand my Dom's.

It's just who I am now. I've changed. I used to be way better than this. I look back up at the angel, seeing that he was staring at me the whole time, fondly. 

"You won't want me as your sub, even if I am a sub, I'm far too demanding" I state and turn around going to grab the ice creams again until he stops me. 

His large hands grab my wrists pulling me back as he closes the door. There weren't a lot of people here. 

"I know you are, I've heard about you. Come sit we'll talk?" He asks but it sounded more like a demand.

I nod slightly and he smiles, still gripping my wrists and dragging me to a booth. 

"So, Louis, how was your day?" He asks and my eyes widened. This beautiful boy knew my name? It made my heart beat 1000 times faster. 

"How do you know my name?" I ask, and he smirks. "I know a lot about you, you might even know me, I'm quite famous" he says and I nod slowly. 

"How are you famous?" I ask and he grins, obviously happy that I'm talking to him. "I own a business called Styles-" 

"Styles?! Oh my god as in Harry styles?!" I yell and he glares at me. "Don't cut me off while I'm talking" he says firmly and I roll my eyes. 

"Of course" I say sassily and he sighs. 

"This is why no one wants you. Cuz' your demanding, but I'm willing to be your Dom, I'm sure I can make you into a perfect sub. One that you used to be" he states. 

I think about it for a moment, his willing to do it. And I don't even know what type of Dom he is. By the looks of it he seems strict, but then again i don't know. He is pretty. So why not? 

"Sure, I'll be your sub" I say smirking and he grins. "Good, when would you like to start?" He asks and I shrug. 

"Tomorrow?" I ask looking him dead in the eyes and he seems hesitant. "Tomorrow? It's that a bit too early?" He asks and I shake my head. 

"No, I want to start tomorrow" I say and he gives me yet another glare. "You are demanding, guess you'll be receiving a lot of punishments" he smirks and I roll my eyes before nodding. 

"Yeah, okay. I've got to go now, it was great talking to you" I say and he nods. "You too, here's my number give me yours I'll text you the details and stuff" he says placing down a paper with numbers written on it. 

I get my phone out and see I have over 10 texts from Liam and ignore them for now before passing Harry my phone. 

He types in his number before taking a quick selfie to save it as the contact picture before giving me a small smile. 

I get up, "I'll text you later babe" he says and I blush slightly before nodding and waving at him and walking back over to the fridge. 

I grab the 5 containers of ice cream, paying for them before walking out. But not before Harry gave me a smirk. 

I get into the drivers seat and put the bag full of ice cream on the passengers side before driving back to the flat. 

As soon as I walk in through the door Liam starts yelling. "You fucking idiot! Taking forever to get my ice cream!!" 

Before rushing over to me and grabbing the plastic bag and running into the kitchen. 

"Act least I went out and got it for you" I reply back and shut the door, walking into the kitchen watching as he puts the ice creams away before getting out a bowl.

"What took you so long anyways?" He asks and gets out a spoon and scooping some ice cream into his bowl. (Let's just pretend his not scared of spoons) 

"You were right, found a new Dom" I say a bit too happily and he almost drops the spoon. 

"What?! No way" he says and I nod. "Yeah, I did. His names Harry" I say and his eyes widened. 

"Styles?" He asks and I hum. "Oh my god! His filthy rich Lou! Nice one! His famous as well!" He states and I nod. 

"Yeah I know, but I kinda spoke back and sassed him and he got angry, I also cut him off once"

I say and Liam sighs. "I think we need to talk" he says and I shrug and walk into the living room as Liam follows. 

I sit down on the couch as Liam does the same placing his bowl of ice cream on the coffee table. 

"You need to stop" he starts. "Stop-" 

"No, you seriously need to stop doing these little things if you want to continue being a sub Lou, you can't do these things, if you continue you're not going to last very long with this Dom either" 

And I sigh. His right. He really is. I love being a sub. I love pleasing people. But I'm not going to end up pleasing people if I keep doing these things. 

"O-okay, fine I won't talk back or cut anyone off or anything, I won't" I say and he nods giving me a smile. 

"Promise?" He asks and I nod. "Promise" 

And I've never broken a promise, but will I end up breaking this one? 

"Okay good, now let's watch a movie" he says and I nod getting up and going Into the kitchen to make some popcorn while Liam puts in a DVD. 

Once the popcorn is done, I grab a bowl and pour it in the bowl before grabbing 2 cans and walking back into the living room. 

I place the bowl and cans on the coffee before sitting down as Liam plays the movie. We watch in silence, eating and drinking before the movie eventually ended. 

I grab my phone and look at the time. 

5:00pm.

And I also see that I have a message from Harry. I open it up to see its the details. 

Hey Louis. Hope your doing okay. Just wanted to let you know that I'll be picking you up tomorrow around 11. You don't need to bring anything as everything will be provided. I'll also show you the contract and rules, etc. ;) I'll see you tomorrow. 

-Harry 

Tomorrows going to be a long day. 

"Hey Liam, can we order pizza for dinner?" I ask and he nods giving me a small smile. "Sure, I'll order now which one do you want?"

"Any will be fine" I say and he nods before grabbing his phone. 

I get up and go into the bathroom. Doing my business, I come back and and see that Liam's done with his phone call. 

"Harry's picking me up tomorrow at 11" I say and his eyes widened. "Tomorrow? Are you starting tomorrow? Isn't that a bit too early?" He asks and I groan. 

"Ugh, you sound exactly like Harry Liam!" I say and he laughs before putting on a serious face. "No but seriously" 

"No, I wanted to start tomorrow so he agreed" I say and he nods hesitantly. "If your sure" he says just as the door bell rings. 

Liam opens it and pays the guy before bringing the the 1 box of pizza. 

We sit down and eat it, before we talk for a bit more. 

Then at around 9 we say our good nights and retrieve to our room. I step out of my jeans and leave my shirt and boxers on before climbing into bed. 

All I can hope is that I'll be good for Harry tomorrow. 

Be good for daddy. 

(AN- omf first chapter! I'll update next at 3 vote and 5 comments? Can you all do that? Ilysm)


	2. You're Mine LARRY MPREG

{EDITED}

(OMG TYSM for the reads votes and comments! They mean so much! You guys did it! 3 votes and 5 comments I think it was! So now I have another goal for you guys to do before I update next. I'll write it at the bottom of the chapter) 

[Louis' P.O.V]

When I wake up in the morning, it's because my alarm goes off. I look over at the time to see it was 10.

Meaning, Harry would be here to pick me up in an hour. I get out of the bed and grab some clothes before walking into the bathroom.

I brush my teeth before stepping into the shower. Making sure to use extra strawberry body wash. Just to make me smell good.

I step out after a few minutes and wipe my body before putting on my clothes. A pair of black skinny jeans and a navy blue short sleeved button up. 

I style my hair and add some hairspray before walking out of my room. But no before grabbing my phone and charger. As Harry said I won't be needing anything.

As I approach the kitchen i see Liam eating pancakes and smile. "Ready to leave? He'll be here in about 15" Liam says making me nervous.

Just a bit.

Only a tiny bit.

Not much. 

"Yeah, I know" I say as he gives me a plate with 3 pancakes. I get some honey and dribble it over the pancakes before eating it.

Liam also hands me a cup of coffee and I give him a smile. "Thank you" 

"Your very welcome, now you better hurry up and eat. He'll be here soon" Liam reminds me and I nod stuffing the rest of the food in my mouth and drinking the coffee. 

I get up and put the plate and cup in the sink before washing them and walking into the living room where Liam was sat. 

"I'm going to miss my best friend" Liam says and I sigh. I will miss him too. I know I will. 

"I'll miss you too Liam, but I promise to call and text when I get a chance" I say just as i hear the door bell ring. 

And that makes me nervous again. 

Really nervous. 

Cuz' we're starting today. 

Liam gives me a bone crushing hug before I make my way over to the door with my phone and charger in my pocket. 

Liam following behind me. I open the door and the beautiful boy stands in front of me again. 

"Hey Louis, ready to go?" He asks smirking and I blush a bit, shuffling on my feet before nodding. 

Liam who was stood beside me comes a bit closer towards the door peeking out and Harry gives him a smile. 

"And who's this lovely boy?" Harry asks looking over at Liam and Liam blushing before saying "Louis' best friend, Liam" he says sticking his hands out. 

"Nice to meet you Liam" Harry says and they shake hands before Harry looks over at me. "So, going?" He asks and I nod. 

Giving Liam a quick hug again before closing the door and following Harry to his car. Though someone else seems to be in the drivers seat. 

He opens the door for me. "Get in" he says and I nod climbing into the back seat on the car end. 

He comes in seconds after and sits right beside me. 

"Niall, this is Louis. Louis, this is my driver Niall" Harry says and I mutter our a "hello Niall" which he returns.

He starts driving towards most likely his house as Harry pulls me close to him. Wrapping his arms around my shoulders. 

"So, baby. We're starting today like you wanted yes?" He whispers into my ear and I shiver and nod. 

"Words Louis, one of my rules, you must reply with words" he says. "Yes Harry" I say and he sighs. 

"Yes what?" He asks. 

"Yes Harry?" I ask and he looks over at me and I smirk. 

"I know you know what to say Louis, do this right or I'll have you bend you over my knees right here" he threatened.

"Yes sir" I say and he hums. 

"Good boy, when we're at my house then we can go through the rules" he says and I nod. 

He nudged me again and I sigh. 

"Okay sir" 

Minutes later we arrive at his house. But no it's not a house. It's a fucking mansion. 

The biggest mansion I've ever seen. 

Harry climbs out and beckons me to follow which I do. I just nod and he walks up the stairs and to the front door. 

He grabs his keys and opens it and when we step inside I literally stop breathing. 

This isn't a house.

What's he talking about? 

"Cat got your tongue love?" Harry says and I blush. 

"I-um.. It's just.. Your house is so fucking big" I say in awe and he snaps his fingers. 

"No swearing, one of my other rules. Good boys don't swear" he says and I nod. 

He gives me a glare. "Okay sir, I'm sorry for swearing" he nods and motions for me to follow which I do. 

He walks into what looks likes living room and I gasp at the expensive looking furniture. 

Black leather couch, a TV connected with the wall, a glass coffee table, a book, shelf and a lamp. 

I look around in awe and let out a yelp when Harry pulls me down to sit on the couch. 

"Zayn!!" Harry calls out and I look over towards the door too see a pretty fit looking guy with jet black hair looking over at Harry. 

"Yes Harry?" He asks. 

"Mind getting out some snack for me and Louis here?" Harry asks and he nods rushing back. 

"That was Zayn, his my cook and also my friend as well as Niall, their both my friends but work for me" he says.

"That's nice sir" I say and he hums. 

"Stay here I'll be back" he says and gets up and goes down the hall way. 

Zayn comes back into the living room before Harry and sets the tray full of food and 2 cans down on the coffee table. 

"I'm Zayn" he says and sticks his hand out for me to shake. I smile and nod shaking his hand. "Louis" 

"Suits you" he smiles and I nod. "I've heard" I say chuckling slightly just as Harry walks into the living room. 

Zayn walks out and I see that Harrys holding a thick booklet. 

"So, this is the contract, and you'll have to fill out some things" he says and I nod. I've done this before it should be easy. 

"Okay so here" he says pointing to a section, "you have to write yes or no" then he points to another section "and here you'll write what you want" 

•Spanking- yes 

•Breath play- yes

•Paddle- yes 

•Public humiliation- no

•Water sports- no

•Blindfolding- yes

•Tied up- yes

•Hot wax- no

And the list went on. 

•Toys- (butt plugs, vibrator, cock rings etc) yes 

•Safe word- red

And when he turned to the other side was Harrys listed things. 

•No swearing

•No leaving the house without permission

•No touching yourself

•No coming until you ask for permission

•Never lie

•Never interrupt me 

•Always answer with words

•Always look at me when talking or being talked to

•never flirt with anyone 

•never disobey me

•never say 'no' 

Then there was a different list 

•You can ask to see your friends and family

•You can ask when wanting something 

•You must be healthy. 3 meals a day and 4 snacks 

•go by the name sir, master or daddy

And there was many more which I left. I hand the paper back to Harry and he smiles at the paper before looking over at me.

"Good boy, your going to be a good boy yes?" He asks and I smirk. 

"Yes daddy" 

Harry gives me a grin before motioning for the snacks. "Eat" 

"I'm not hungry sir" I say and he looks over at me. 

"Did you eat before you left?" He asks and I nod. 

"Words love" "yes sir I ate before I left" I say and he nods. 

"Almost forget come follow me I'll show you the rooms and toilets" he says and gets up. I follow him around the large house through multiple hallways. 

"So here's the first bathroom" he says. It was down stairs. And then we keep on walking straight and come across 4 bedrooms. 

"So in here is where Niall sleeps and here" he said and walks a bit forward "is where Zayn sleeps" 

"And then here is an isolation room" he says and I suddenly become nervous. 

Our of my 9 previous Dom's only 1 had an isolation room and he put me in there a few times and it was horrid. 

It's the worst. 

I feel a hand brush across my cheeks and look up seeing Harry giving me a small smile. 

"It's okay babe, I won't use it unless you do something that breaks the rule, I would punish you but if you keep on breaking the rules then you'll be in here" 

He says and I nod slightly. "O-okay sir" I stutter out and he smiles. 

"Good boy and that room down there is just a spare room" he says and then we walk up a flight of stairs. 

"Okay so up here in this room is where we'll be sleeping" he asks and I blush. 

We.

Both of us. 

And then he shows me a few other rooms. 

"And this last one is the play room" he says and I blush. Darkly. 

"But I won't show you that just yet" he says and I pout, but nod. "Okay sir" I say and he pushes me against the wall. 

"Are you going to kiss me?" I ask innocently.

"Hm? Should I?" He asks and I smirk. 

"I think you should daddy" 

And that's all it takes before his lips are on mine. They for like a puzzle. 

He pulls away a few minutes and I have a stupid grin on my face. 

"What are we doing today daddy?" I ask and he smiles. 

"How about we get to know each other?" And so I nod. 

We walk back into the living room. The food and drinks we barley touched still there. We sit down. 

"How about you ask me a question and then I'll answer before you answer the same one and then you ask me one and so on?" He asks and I shrug nodding. 

"Okay" 

"Okay who? He asks. "Okay sir" and he nods. 

"Good boy, I'll start. Do you work?" He asks. 

"Yes, actually I do. At a club" I say and he quirks an eyebrow. 

"Club? What type of club?" He asks. 

"Like where they have poker machines and time zone and a dance floor, karaoke and a bar and all that stuff" I say shrugging and he hums. 

"Well, I'll let you go but every time you do I'm going to stay there with you understood?" He says and I nod. "Okay sir" I say and he smiles. 

"Okay, so me as you know I own a business. A lot of people work for me. I'm quite famous so there are paparazzi around wherever I go. So I'm going to need you to be careful" 

He says and pauses. 

"I also work from here at home and from the office building, work from here most of the time and go in the office building one every week" he says and I nod. 

"And well yeah that's pretty much it, but I just need you to be careful with the paps, their don't care if you get hurt they only want money, that's why you're going to be with me at all times" he says. 

"Okay sir" I say and he nods.

"Okay good now your turn" 

"Um. How long have you been a Dom for?" I ask and he smirks. 

"About 3 years, how long have you been a sub for?" 

"About 2 years sir" I say and he grins. "2 years aye? And how many Dom's? 10?" He says and I let out a huff of breath. 

"I am a bit demanding" I state and he nods. "I know you a are but you won't do that with me would you?" He asks and I shrug. 

Cuz' honestly, I don't know. Even if Liam told me not to do something mean i can't stop straight away. It's going to take time. 

"Excuse me?" Harry asks calmly and I shrug against 

"I don't know" I say and look up at him to see him glaring at me. 

"Well you will know after I spank you" he says and my eyes widened. 

"No, no I-" 

"No?" He says his voice louder. 

"I, I'm sorry, I'm sorry please, I'm sorry sir I didn't mean too" I whimper out and he sighs. 

"I'm only letting you go cuz' it's your first day, don't mess this up Louis" he says sternly and I nod giving him a thankful smile. 

"Thanks you daddy" I say. 

"Your very welcome love, now it's around 3" he says looking down at his expensive looking watch. 

"Why don't you and Niall hang out for now? Get to know his very fun to talk too, I need to go get some paperwork done" he says and so nod. 

"Okay sir, I'll talk to Niall" I say and he smiles before getting up. 

"I'll go get him" and with that he leaves. 

Minutes later a thick Irish accent fills the rooms.

"Hey!  Niall your Louis right?" He says his voice loud and I chuckle."yes I'm Louis, your very loud" I say and he pouts. 

"That not nice" he says and I chuckle again. "I wasn't trying to" I say and he gasps. 

"Really? Well maybe try to be nicer" he say and I shake my head. 

"So how old are you Louis?" He asks. 

"I'm 23, what about you?" (Let's pretend his 23) 

"I'm 24" he says. 

I nod and he gives me a smile. "Are you hungry?" He asks and I shake my head. 

"No, why are you?" I ask and look over at him, to see him stuffing his face with the food. I chuckle and he pouts. 

"Yes I am" he says as soon as he finishes chewing the food. "I'll go get us more" he says and get up. 

I get up too but in the process I end up knocking the lamp making it drop onto the floor and shatter making a loud noise. 

I hear a door slam open and then Harrys in front of me. 

His face angry. 

"Did you do that Louis?" He asks and I instantly shake my head. 

"No sir, I didn't" I say and he seems to get even more angry. 

"Are you lying?!" He asks his voice loud, clearly angry. 

"N-no sir, I'm not" I stutter and I look past him seeing a small enough gap for me to run through and I do.

I start running but he was much faster and grabs my arms tightly his nails digging into my forearm and I wince. 

"Your going to bend over my fucking knees right now" 

(Don't hate me! Please! Vote and comment?! TYSM for those comments and reads and vote for my last chapter, keep voting and commenting and you'll get more updates)


End file.
